


Just Too Late

by YuGiOhRox



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 12:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5928394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuGiOhRox/pseuds/YuGiOhRox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you don't have the courage to admit something, it's heartbreaking when all that you love is pulled away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Too Late

Juvia and Meredy were avoiding Gray, but not Lyon. He’d never abandon his junior student, not after everything they’d been through. He made up his mind at that moment; if he was ever going to get this big secret off of his chest then it should be now.

“I love you Gray.”

Wide and shocked looked straight ahead.

“I’ve always loved you.”

Gray still didn’t respond, continuing to look ahead, unblinking.

The proverbial dam inside Lyon’s head crumbled and a flood of tears streaked down his face.

“I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you!”

Blood was seeping into Lyon’s trousers from a wound on Gray’s side and more from the hole in his head was trickling down into those pretty blue eyes of his.

Lyon did love Gray, if he only he could’ve found the courage to tell him when he was still alive.


End file.
